Big Brother: Sonic Style!
by EmpireofShadow
Summary: Sonic characters have been trapped in a weird house and are forced to compete for the Ultimate Prize! But who's pulling the strings? What's up with all the weird things that happen? And what is the Ultimate Prize? OCs needed. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm going to put my Truth or Dare fic on hold for a little while (I'm just not as enthusiastic about it as I used to be). I will either accept 1 or 2 Ocs per reviewer, based on how big a response I get. I plan on keeping something like this going throughout the story, switching between perspectives.**

**I hope you like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns everything pertaining to Sonic**

You know, I pride myself on being a very patient person. Someone who doesn't let everyday worries get under his skin, and can even find things to laugh at now and again.

I most definitely wasn't laughing now.

"Watcha doing Casper?" asked an all too chipper voice from right behind my shoulder.

Sighing loudly, I turn to look at one of my imposed………what? Roommate? Cellmate? Neither seems quite right to the predicament I was forced to endure.

About two days ago, Sora, the crazy Spider Monkey I've known for so long I can hardly remember a time when no one called me Casper…..

HOW I HATE THAT NAME!!!

………"Ahem" Excuse me, let's continue. She came to me with a preposterous story about a weird old Victorian house that had shown up in the neighborhood, seemingly overnight.

At least, the story would have sounded preposterous if it had come from anyone else but Sora's mouth. As it is, it was just a normal life event when one lived with her. But, I digress, she somehow convinced me to go with her to this odd house (something about the meaning of life being inside…….at least, I think she said life, it might have been tacos, which there seemed to be enough of in this crazy house……again, off tangent, sorry). Of course, just showing me this apparition wasn't enough for Sora, oh no, we just had to go Inside the big spooky house. Unfortunately, as is often when Sora decides to do something, before I had a chance to protest I found myself being dragged through the threshold.

Now, as is typical when someone enters the spooky house in horror movies, the door immediately slammed, with a bang, closed behind us.

Now, at first, I didn't much worry about this, heck to someone who could phase through over three feet of concrete, a simple wooden door didn't seem all that threatening. Wrenching myself from Sora's grip, I was quite content to leave her to all the ghouls (Lord have mercy on Their poor souls) and turned to make my escape.

That was the original plan, but I've never been that lucky. Sure, I phased through the door easily enough…..only to find myself back in the same room, facing the still smiling Sora.

It had only taken me about twenty repeats to figure out that I wasn't going to get out that easily.

Of course, being the brave man I was, I sucked it up and only cried for about 10 minutes, before Sora knocked me out with that stupid wrench of hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not quite sure what Caspy poo's problem was. Here we are in this great house, and the first thing he tries to do is leave! I wanted to play!

Fortunately, the house seems to want to play to, because when he did that trick he has he just kept coming back.

But then he sat down and started crying! I didn't like that….so to try and cheer him up I threw Clank at him to try and inspire a game of catch…….It's not my fault he didn't see the wrench and it, instead, knocked him out, it's not!

But I decided not to dwell on it and, instead, went to explore the house.

It is HUGE!!!!

So far, I've seen a big kitchen (with randomly floating utensils), a ENORMOUS living room (I saw the Hubble Space Scope!), more bedrooms than I can count (one of which had MY name on it and had several varieties of jungle life inside), an indoor pool (with no less than three sharks for me to play with!), a courtyard (with Monster Trucks! A shooting range, and a tennis court ), a green house (something tried to eat me……spat me out and said I tasted funny), and twelve bathrooms (ranging from out houses to gold plated toilets!).

Eventually, I entered one of the rooms (not mine) when I heard a loud knocking from the closet. Wondering if it was my friend Jeff (the dust bunny), I opened it up.

Out fell a black and red hedgie with spikey hair that I immediately recognize.

"Emo! You finally decided to come out of the closet!"

Shadow gave me a horrified look for a moment, as if something I had said had another meaning (although, what that meaning was I couldn't guess), before something more like distaste settled across his features.

"Oh, you. What is it this time?" he questions.

I give him a perplexed look as I ask, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever something weird happens and your around, it's usually you causing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tell him huffily.

"Then explain the incident last month, involving a pear, a cardinal, and the Protestant Revolution."

I stayed silent after that.

--------------------------------------

When I came to, I couldn't decide at first if it was a blessing or a curse. On the one hand, I had a headache that would make an aneurism look like Disney World. But, on the other hand, if I hadn't woken up then I never would have witness the interesting sight of Blaze trying to pull Rouge out of the chimney. (I won't add the commentary of what they were saying to each other to keep this T rated)

Priceless.

I briefly considered helping them, but quickly shot the idea down. I had my own problems to deal with. Namely, standing.

Fortunately, I soon remastered this skill and managed to stand................unfortunately, walking was an entirely different matter altogether.

But, I did remaster this skill also, only to hear something liking a drowning motor off in the distance.

Deciding that that was the place Sora was (call it personal experience), I headed off in that direction, to find myself at a pool. I wasn't really disappointed to find out I was wrong and that Sora wasn't here, because what I was seeing was quite entertaining. Apparently, Rouge and Blaze weren't the only ones with us in this mad house, because both Sonic and Amy were here too.

Apparently, Sonic had fallen in the pool at some point and Amy had made a daring rescue for her self proclaimed boyfriend, beating sharks out cold (can sharked be knocked out cold?)along her way.

Of course, this wasn't my problem, so I turned and headed in the opposite direction.


	2. Shimra and Korbin

**Author's Note: Hmmmm…. There are still plenty of OC positions open, so feel free all! Don't expect me to keep this pace up, typing up a chapter a day, this time was just a fluke.**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Authors own their respective Ocs.**

I liked to fly. I know that's quite a simple statement, but it's true, nonetheless.

I don't know what prompted me to fly this early in the morning, but I couldn't say that I regretted the decision. The brisk chill and moisture of the air was invigorating. The colors all the more pronounced in the orange light of sunrise, as if the entire world had just been born.

There was also a freedom in flying, a somewhat comforting feeling knowing that I was above and beyond everything on the ground. That, no matter what, I could find peace of mind here above the clouds, my only companions the mountains, the clouds, and the birds.

For a second, I focused my attention on one such mountain, thinking I saw a dark shape skitter across its bleak surface.

Then, I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision blurred.

I panicked for a second, knowing how dangerous it would be to lose consciousness this far above the ground, and fought against it.

I lost and the world turned black.

The next thing I remember is waking up to the bright light of the sun filtering through my closed eyes. Blinking them open, I take in my surroundings. I was apparently had landed in a large house's courtyard,in a tree no less.

I got into a sitting position, rubbing my stiff shoulder muscles, wondering if I had fallen, and, if I had, then why didn't I hurt more?

It was then that something dark appeared suddenly in my peripheral and I turned suddenly to come face to face with a feminine monkey face.

"Hi Birdie!" Monkey face all but screamed in my ear.

Surprised, I yelped and fell backwards off the tree, onto the ground……the hard ground.

Dazed, but otherwise unhurt, I hear another voice.

"Sora! Don't startle the new arrivals!"

"Sowry Casper."

"For the last time, MY NAME IS SPECTER!"

The yelling cleared my head somewhat, and I lifted myself to a sitting position to see a white tiger standing near the tree I previously occupied, looking up at a Monkey face (or Sora I suppose her name is).

He turned to look at me, and if there was any surprise that I had wings it didn't show on his face, and asked, "You okay? Nothing broken?"

I shake my head no, still not completely sure what had happened.

Apparently satisfied, he turned his attention back to the Monkey and called up to her, "Sora, get down from there," he then paused with a thoughtful look on his face, "on second thought, why don't you just stay right there."

The girl apparently took this as some kind of challenge, because she immediately jumped down off the branch she was on.

From where I sat I saw Sora drop down right on, then through Specter. I blinked, at the rather interesting sight of two people occupying the same space at the same time, bits and pieces sticking out of each other like some crazy jigsaw puzzle.

It wasn't to last, however, as Sora moved, faster than I would think possible, and I suddenly found myself in a crushing bear hug.

Specter just looked amused. "Affectionate, isn't she……" he left the statement hang, the question obvious.

Gasping for a breath I named myself, "Shimra."

-----------------------------------------

Shaking my head, I tried to remember how I came to be in this weird house, sitting on a couch beside Shadow, and currently watching a rather large fight between a steaming mad Knuckles and a soaping wet Sonic.

All I can remember for certain is that I had been reading in my study, when movement by the window caught my attention. I looked up, only to find myself feeling light-headed, and the world going dark.

The next thing I know, I'm in an amazingly large library, nearly as large as the one I used to have. Although tempted, I heard voices coming from elsewhere and opted to check them out instead. It was at that point that I found Sonic and Knuckles (although I can't say it was very hard) having a rather large fight about how to get out of this place.

Apparently, Knuckles had tried to leave, but, considering he was still here, the results were rather obvious. Of course, that didn't put him in such a good mood, and when Sonic had made one of his usual remarks, he had all but exploded in the hedgehog's face. All this I learned from Shadow, who, after noticing he was also in the room, I seated myself against.

"So…..any idea why we're here?" I asked him.

"No, but Sora's here, and that's never a good thing," he replies.

Before I could ask who Sora is, I saw three other people enter the room.

One was a white tiger with messy hair and pale blue eyes. He wore black gloves with metal knuckles on them, silver rings on his wrists, and boots a little like Silver's. He also wore a rather bored expression on his face, as if nothing could really surprise him anymore.

Another was a black monkey with an extremely long tail and ponytail. She wore old blue coveralls, dirty gray gloves with rubber bands on the wrists, and gray boots. She looked like she was overly excited and could explode at any given moment.

The last one was…..a bit odd. She was a sky blue hedgehog with five long quills that flowed down her back, a tuft of fur that spread wide across her chest, and bright crimson eyes. She wore a dark blue short-sleeved jacket trimmed with lime green, lime green flat-soled boots that went up to her knees, and gloves that were white and fingerless. The odd thing about her was a set of large pure white wings that jutted out from her back. That wasn't something you saw everyday. She looked a bit self conscience and kept giving anxious glances to the black monkey, as if expecting her to pounce.

I turn my attention back to Shadow to see that his normal scowl had gotten a little bit harder.

Following his line of sight, I noticed that it was the black monkey he was glaring at.

"Sora?" I guesses.

He nods slightly.

I copy the movement before asking, "Do you know the other two?"

He nods again, then points to the tiger, "Specter." Then to the Hedgewing, "Shimra." He says this last name with a lot less hostility and, though my ears may have deceived me, even gentleness.

Again, before I could question this, the group notices us and, as I blinked, I found myself face to face with Sora.

"Hi! My name's Sora the Simian! What's yours?" she proclaims ecstatically.

I blink, caught off guard for a moment, before replying, "Korbin. Korbin Azerite."

She makes a face at that, apparently not liking the name very much, before turning back to sunshine. "I shall call you Karl!"

I blanch at that, turn to look at Shadow, who just sits there with something approaching sympathy written on his face. Turn to look back at Sora and say, "You're not serious, right?"


End file.
